Plot bunnies
by Flyingninjafish
Summary: A place for me to store jokes/ideas for me to maybe use later. Or to gift to other people to use. May have more than just Harry Potter or Naruto ideas/jokes. Rated M to be safe. I own nothing! Message me if you want to adopt a story, I'll consider it.
1. Harry Potter 1-Jealous Draco

**AN: Hey guys this story is just gonna be a place for me to dump ideas that come into my head for jokes, possible story ideas, and parts of stories that I haven't gotten to yet. All of which I may or may not work into my actual stories. These will likely be short and are made to get the ideas out of my head. Hope you enjoy these tidbits of randomness.**

 **A cookie to those who guess what this is ripped shamelessly from.**

Jealous Draco

Draco Malfoy was mad. Furious. Pissed off beyond belief. At least internally, as on the outside he was simply grumbling to himself. "Damn Potter." "Filthy Mudbloods" and other such phrases we're all that those who were standing around him could hear from him. Potter was once more being giggled and molested by a band of overly excited girls, and he just looked sooo cool about it. It made Draco sick. But he wasn't jealous. Oh no for he was a Malfoy. And Malfoy's don't get jealous. But still seeing this just made Draco want to kill something. Preferably Potter. He knew he couldn't do it on his own, always better to have a scapegoat, so he quickly pitched a half baked idea to the group around him in an attempt to garner their support.

Unfortunatley one of those among the group, one Daphne Greengrass, saw through his reasons almost instantly. "Draco," she sighed, knowing this argument would do little to sway him but feeling compelled to give at least a token effort "you can't just kill someone because you're jealous of them."

"I'm not jealous!" He refused vehemently "What does he have that I don't have? Aside from the fan girls. And the pretty hair. And those gorgeous green eyes."

"Don't forget my sweet ass!" Potter called out, having overheard the conversation due to the group (Draco) being louder than they meant to.

"Yeah and a sweet ass, but aside from that he's got nothing!" Draco finished, head held high in a classical show of snobby superiority.


	2. MLP Harry Potter story idea 1

MLP/Harry Potter crossover story idea #1 (More maybe on the way)

What I've got:

Slightly based on a story I read the summary of, Spike is actually Harry. Reason for this? Betrayal leading to death, suicide, or just wanting a new life? Any will do.

Can anyone else from HP world join him? Only one I see working (though others may disagree) is Hermione taking the place of Twilight (personalities are similar but different enough).

Would they be in a relationship?(Everyone loves Harmony (works doubly well in MLP)) Maybe, though it would have to be hidden for a while.

What about Sparity? I hear you cry. Harem maybe? Or maybe some bullshit love potion effects carried over to Rarity. Who knows?

Plot? Hell yeah there will be some! Pony ass all the way!

Story? No fucking clue. Maybe Spike has to return and the girls watch and help him through his life again. Imagine them having to watch him get laid, how awkward would that be? Or hot. Depends on how they're written.


	3. Naruto AvP story idea 1

Naruto/Aliens vs Predator

What I've got:

Naruto (somehow) is ripped from his universe (maybe Obito uses Kamui and it gets interrupted that seems pretty popular) and ends up in AvP universe. The war continues in his absence until both sides reach an agreement. Obito and Madara need Naruto for the Kyubbi and The Allied Shinobi force will be wiped out (or their villages) by Madara unless they find Naruto so he can fight alongside them. Using seals (maybe Jiraya is still alive at this point) along with Madara's summoning contract with The Ninetails allows them to at least see what Naruto is experiencing. This is where the story could branch off. Naruto either experiences the plot of the 2010 AvP video game as Rookie (he's silent so you'd have to add whatever dialogue seemed appropriate), or the plot of the Alien novel Out of the Shadows (great read check it out). Everyone is shocked at tech (most people anyway) and at the sheer shit-your-pants-scariness of the xeno's. After that i don't know.


	4. MLP story idea 1

MLP lemon heavy story

What I've got:

A Spike centric lemon heavy story, but he's not gonna be getting a town wide harem. Though will have sex with lots of ponies, just not a dedicated harem.

Question: What did Spike do during Nightmare Moon's return at the start of the series?

What if a certain pair of spa pony twins took note of the new dragon in their midst as well as the special appendages he was sporting.

He gets trained by the spa ponies in massage and takes a side job working for them.

His customers enjoy his work so much they have him give them happy endings (first time may have to be explained to him)

Spa ponies find out and start offering a new massage that basically turns Spike into a prostitute.

Stallions or Mares, though mares are more likely and should be done first if both are to be used.

Mane 6 would not get the special massages right away, Spike would keep it from them to stop things being weird with them. Would eventually get out.

Slice of life/lemon story I guess. No huge adventures or battles that Spike has no reason to be in/near. He's no superhero, just a Dragon with magic hands.

People to get the massages and some reason why:

Aloe and Lotus (Spa ponies), they're interested in how scaled fingers would work in a massage, would not be overly sexual, maybe they get a little horny, Spike's not gonna have a ton of experience yet.

Lyra, she's often portrayed as being obsessed with hands and fingers, so it makes sense that she'd be one of the first to try a massage from Spike, this would be the first lemon/lime scene. Maybe not full on sex yet in their first encounter in the story, but she may ask him to finger her or rub her rump or something.

Bon Bon, could come after Lyra at her recommendation, would also fall prey to Spike's fingers but wouldn't go any further than Lyra.

Carrot Top, strains a few muscles after moving her goods and saved enough money to treat herself, is more promiscuous than the last 2, rewards Spike with a blowjob maybe?

Cherilee, stress of dealing with foals and fillies and needs to relax, talks about a lack of a stallion in her life to deal with her urges, Spike asks if he can help, she has him eat her out and she gives him a hoofjob as a reward.

Trixie, before the Ursa Minor incident she visits the spa to relax after her show, tensions are high between the two, cumulates in angry making out and sex. Both are shocked and the spa ponies find out. They then offer sex with spike under the name of a new massage, discreetly spreading rumours about it, so the Mane 6 don't find out.

Zecora, hears about it and wants to try a 'pony thing', maybe she also needs dragon cum for a potion or something, becomes a regular customer.

Big Mac, first stallion to get the massage but doesn't entirely know about the 'sex thing', Spike would be understandably scared but would start to 'get into it' after a little while. There would be no full on butt-fucking maybe Spike just jerks him off, but it would be the start of letting stallions into the story.


	5. MLP story idea 2

MLP story idea #2

What I've got:

Slightly based on a story called Hail to the King, a brony wakes up to find himself in Sombra's body.

Set anytime after season 3 opener, but not before season 6 finale. (No pansy ass changlings here, only real ones)

Is he a dumbass? No not really. He will think things through, learn proper magic, etc.

Will he be evil? Sort of, idea is at some point(somehow), he captures the mane 6 and princesses, and shows himself to be good by following a 'how to' book on evil only everything he does isn't really evil. Like "commit an act of betrayal", he would give them raisin cookies but claim they're chocolate chip. Or "take a prisoner into your bed chambers and use them to satisfy your urges", he takes Fluttershy and cuddles with her to satisfy his cuddling urges.

Would have a heavier focus on background ponies for a period where he hides in ponyville under their noses, as the mane 6 search the country for him.

Lemons? Would have plenty, with variety (straight, gay, bisexual)

Other humans in pony bodies? Maybe a group of humans: one in Sombra, one in Nightmare Moon, one in Chrysalis (would still have original running around)

Other plot points: The group is held in Canterlot Castle, guards and some of mane 6 interact with them, a talk about who Sombra would shag in the mane 6 (all of them), an epic escape sequence, etc.

Possible jokes?: Celestia is creepily obsessed with Sombra and starts stalking him and acting like he's her husbando.

Luna tries to assassinate Nightmare Moon in a variety of ways.

Shining and Cadance become parinoid about being around 2 villains that almost ruined their lives.

The guards get actual personalities and funny lines/reactions. No completely emotionless robots.

Lyra gets to go completely insane when she discovers the group was human (im thinking panting like a dog, drooling, and acting strangely aroused)

The Mane 6 and possibly the princesses traveling cross country to find them, and the reaction they'd have when they were found in Ponyville.


	6. Naruto Harry Potter story idea 1

Naruto/Harry Potter idea #1

Kind of weird but could work well in the right hands:

When Anko Mitarashi dies she is reborn in a form she never could have expected; Salazar Slytherin's basilisk!

After thousands of years of magical sleep, being awoken and mind controlled, then awaking 50 years after that, Anko is understandably confused.

During the chamber incident, Harry trys to speak to speak to her and it works. Finding he's the only person who can understand him, the two become tentative friends.

Expect a lot of teasing from Anko, both sexual and verbal, even in snake form (don't see that stopping her in the slightest)

She would eventually return to human form, until then maybe a really powerful shrinking charm.

She would call out any magic bullshit, get Harry to stand up for himself, encourage him to sleep and drink around, make him like her basically. Ninja training included.

Maybe she makes him have sex with her, maybe not. She would be desperate after 1050 years, but she may not be like Oroichimaru.

I might work this into my VideoGame Harry story. It might not be Anko, but the basilisk would act like her enough to warrant being called that by Harry.


	7. Harry Potter GTA V story idea 1

Harry Potter/GTA V (web shows as well kind of) story idea 1

Everyone has read or made a "Harry raised by _" story before. Well here is my idea.

On a trip to Los Santos to secure a business deal, the Dursleys are killed by none other than Vannoss and the crew. Discovering Harry afterwards, the group adopt him into their weird insane sort of family dynamic.

Would not exclusively take place in GTA V, it would include some GMOD stuff perhaps, it I could make it fit.

Maybe have them being wizards as well, explains how they can come back to life, and do other impossible crap.

He would probably replace Ron with Seamus, because he needs some Irish guy to mock. Mini Ladd would have a closer relationship with Harry cause both hail from England. Etc.

Romance: probably either Hermione (cause Harmony is great and she needs to embrace Chaos), or Luna cause she's strange enough to fit right in.

Warning this story would include some very spicy memes and lines taken from Vannos's videos.

Possible scene, from the Halloween house prop hunt video where they talk about the Lamborghini/Knowledge guy.

"We always do this shit man, we get an idea and we just roll with it!" Wildcat said, laughing as he did so.

"Just bought a new owl I've named Hoodini." Harry added to the ongoing conversation without missing a beat, a Snow White owl standing proudly on his shoulder.


	8. MLP Harry Potter story idea 2

MLP/Harry Potter story idea #2

Not really thought through but just a random idea:

Like in my other MLP/Harry story Spike would be Harry, but not through depressing or sad, or dark reasons, in fact quite the opposite.

After the war, Harry discovers the terror that is fangirls. At first he enjoys it, sex with beautiful women almost everyday and people not hating you over little things any more.

But as time goes on and more and more women start going to crazier lengths to 'get him', he decides enough is enough and runs away to another universe, that happens to be equestria. Either he gets reborn as Spike, or he goes to Celestial and she turns him into Spike so he can live a somewhat normal life again.

Years later Spike discovers that the fangirl horde has discovered how to get to Equestria and are searching for him. Panicking he ends up hiding in Pinkie Pie's hair as the horde drives through town.

Twilight would be confused and protective, while also being interested in the new species in town.

Rarity would be uber jealous and protective of Spike.

Pinkie would be oblivious to it all.

The rest I have no idea how they'd react.

Maybe the girls eventually form their own group to 'get Spike/Harry' for their own reasons, Twilight for his giant library (Hermione might tell her), Rairity because she doesn't trust the humans to treat her 'Spikey-Wikey" right, Rainbow cause he's a hero and loves flying/quiditch, Pinkie because Luna(HP) says the 'insert creature name here' says they have to, and Applejack and Fluttershy for their own reasons.

Would be comedy heavy, maybe some lemons, though they wouldn't be really necessary.

Starts in HP world, moves to Equestria, maybe return to HP world to see how fangirls got to Equestria.


	9. Naruto Minecraft story idea 1

Naruto/Minecraft crossover story idea 1

Again half thought out but could prove to be really cool:

After the Sasuke retrieval mission, Naruto and Jiraya leave Konoha only for Naruto to stumble across one of Oroichimaru's old bases. Taking a load of books and scrolls with information on technology and maybe magic, he accidentally turns on a prototype transporter, sending him into the minecraft world.

Deciding he needs a new name and thinking its time for a new life, he dons a lab coat and his old googles and becomes the great scientist known simply, as Duncan Jones! (Yogscast member)

It would serve as an origin story showing Naruto/Duncan's early struggle with living in the blocky world of minecraft, and learning how to build and use machinery, and magic.

Kim, Lewis, Simon and the others would all be involved too. What series he ends up in is up to you.

Romance: Kim and Duncan maybe, or Duncan/Naruto and Hinata, or hell even a harem if you feel like it.

Would the shinobi world find him? Yes, and they would never seem him coming. (Shinobi versus nuke missles, I wonder who's gonna win?)

Lalnable Hector could even be formed from part of the Kyubii's chakra that Duncan was experimenting on that took form.

 **PS can I get a review or two on these ideas, I'd like to know what you guys think of them if that's ok with you?**


	10. Skyrim story idea 1

Skyrim story idea #1

Ive been playing far too much Skyrim recently, this is the result:

A group of actually fit and decent Skyrim players, or just the 1 guy, all end up in Skyrim 4 years before the events of the game. The group, armed with knowledge of what is to come, try to prepare themselves and others for what is coming.

Max group size of 4 or 5, one or more could be dragonborne.

If a group, no one person should learn everything and be a master at it, basics yes, mastery no.

They would fill the role of typical RPG play styles.

One could be an archer, one a healer, one a tank, one a mage, one a rogue, or any other.

Or all could be mages, cause magic is awesome.

Possible idea- they start a business in Whiterun that is made to prepare people for the dragons without then knowing. Teaching children restoration and alteration magic (alteration skills would be the 'flesh' spells) in order to keep safe, people who don't want to fight can learn alchemy or plant caring so they can have healing potions and the like.

Maybe they train a group to deal with the Thalmor, assassins and thieves, people good at espionage.

Or they can recruit other factions as they grow. When they get big enough they could absorb the thieves guild or the dark brotherhood when it gets almost wiped out.

Would they support the empire or stormcloaks. Empire, but they want the Altmeri Dominion gone. Everyone hates them so why don't they side together to train specialists to take them down from the shadows, in ways that aren't suspicious enough to draw their attention.

Dragonborne would interact with them, maybe he/she would join them.

Specifics of the characters are up to you along with how they resolve some quests. Just remember not all quests or people were available four years ago.


	11. HP PJ crossover story idea 1

Harry Potter/Percy Jackson story idea 1

So anyone who's read these two series or even just heard about them can say that the title characters are quite similar. They look alike, both have powers, both are heroes, both have saving people things, and both have a sexy smart chick as a friend.

So it's no surprise that a lot of people do crossover fics for these two stories. Most of the time it's halfbloods going to Hogwarts or wizards at Camp Halfblood, or a wizard is reincarnated as a halfblood (typically Harry born as Percy).

What I'm wondering is why haven't I heard of a decent fic where Percy is reborn as Harry, and not the other way around? Think about it:

An American having to act British for the rest of his life.

Having to live in the 90's, where almost everything but the music was worse.

Having dealt with things far worse than the Dursleys, plus knowing about child abuse laws (would have learnt them in school)

Doesnt give a damn about authority figures who pose and posture and don't care about people despite having the power to help them, or choose to abuse their power selfishly.

Was dating a sexy blonde smart chick, and forced to interact with a sexy brunette smart chick.

And last but not least, is one of the sassiest motherbuckers on the entire planet.

You want a recipe for chaos? You got one!

Pairing?: Percy/Harry and Hermione, or Percy/Harry and Annabeth, or Percy/Harry and both. Harem wouldn't make a lot of sense but having the two girls only may work out best.

Random joke I thought of: Percy/Harry's animagus form is a gunea pig. He is not amused.


	12. Harry Potter-On the topic of Goblins

Harry Potter - On the topic of Goblins

We've all read docs where Harry ends up in Gringots getting his horcrux removed by Goblin healers, and finds out that they hate horcrux's because it's "the darkest of magics". I cannot remember a single fic which does this trope right. And so I offer a few tips to anyone who hopes to include this plot point in their stories.

1\. Give a believable reason for the hate. Goblins should not give a damn about "dark magic". They are concerned with money, their property, and in some cases honour. But they are warriors, "dark magic" shouldn't garner such unwarranted hatred. Instead, give them a personal grievance with horcruxes. There were a lot of Goblin/Wizard wars, so maybe Wizards using Horcuxes were a major problem for Goblins during the time, what with the coming back from the dead thing. It's more believable than hatred of "dark magic"

2\. Goblin healers should not be the kind matrons they are portrayed as. They should be just as ruthless as the rest of them. For a warrior race like Goblins, a healer would be seen as a position that most hate. A punishment, like the Sontarons from doctor who. Not some overly fussy momma Goblin.

3\. If you must give the Goblins, a 'super special secret soul remover' spell, explain it with more of a description than that. Goblins should not be wildly knowledgeable of soul magic, or most magic at all. Maybe they forced a wizard to make it and stole it. It would fit in with their ruthlessness and gives a semi reasonable explanation for how they got it. Maybe they also wiped out knowledge of horcruxes as well to try and prevent more from being made in the future. I don't know, these have been a few tips.


	13. Harry's bout of insanity

**AN: A little story I thought up that didn't really deserve a full fic to itself. I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the dialogue from a certain British show that you may see here. An internet cookie to those who figure it out without searching online.**

 **Harry's bout of insanity**

Harry Potter was mad. He was furious. He was scared. Not a few days prior he, against his will, had been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. A tournament so deadly it had been cancelled due to the insanely high death rate. And on top of that, his former best friend Ron was being a pillock, while all the other houses were in the belief that he was attempting to steal the glory from Cedric. In his frustration he had taken to pacing in the Gryffindor common room, while his remaining friend Hermione read quietly on a nearby table. They had spent the day researching the rules of the tournament for any way out, and they retired to the common room to think up a plan.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"This is a crisis." Harry declared solemnly. "A large crisis. In fact if you've got a moment: it's a 12 story crisis, with a magnificent entrance hall, carpeting throughout, 24 hour portage, and an enormous sign on the roof saying "This is a Large Crisis". Hermione nodded in baffled acceptance of Harry's description. "Now a large crisis requires a large plan. Get me 2 pencils, and a pair of underpants."

* * *

The next day, the residents of Gryffindor tower were subject to the utterly ridiculous sight of Harry Potter with 2 pencils shoved up his nose, eraser end first, with a pair of girly panties on his head.

"Will you at least tell me what on Earth you hope to achieve from this Harry?" Hermione sighed as she gave her friend a look that asked the very same question.

"It's simple Hermione, we tell the judges I've gone insane, and they'll have no choice but to deem me not medically fit for the tasks, meaning I'll be out of this tournament before you can say 'awubble'." Harry's wide smile spoke volumes of his confidence in his plan. "A poor gormless idiot."

"Harry, I doubt this is the first time someone's tried to get out of the tournament this way."

"Ah, but they've never said 'awubble'." Turning to face the gaggle of people who had surrounded them, Harry said "Go on, ask me some simple questions."

Most of the crowd was a little uncomfortable, but Fred(or George) called out "What is your name?"

"Awubble!" A few of the first and second years giggled, and everyone started to relax and even started calling out questions.

"What is 2 plus 2?"

"Oh, awubble wubble."

"Where do you live?"

"Little Whinging."

"Huh?" The crowd exclaimed, honestly surprised by the completely normal answer.

"A small village on Mars, just outside the capital city: Awubble." The crowd burst into laughter, even Hermione cracked a smile. The mood quickly sobered when Ron came down the stairs. It was common knowledge by now that Ron and Harry were no longer on good terms.

"Alright Harry?" Ron asked, but going from the venom dripping from his words, it was clear he couldn't care less. "You all ready for your next big interview?"

"Not quite Ronald." Harry's negative response drew Ron's eyes back to him, and Ron actually looked at his friend properly instead of the glance he had given him that told him he was in the room. The look on Ron's face was one of pure bewilderment. "I'm just off to Hartleypool to buy some exploding trousers."

Stuttering for a moment Ron eventually made out a "Have you gone mad?"

"Yes Ron I have, cluck-cluck, jibber-jibber, my old man's a mushroom etcetera. Now, go and tell the Professors that I have gone insane, and will not be able to take part in any major events for the rest of the year."

"Bu-but-but what about the tournament, you won't be able to compete!" Ron yelled out agahst.

"Yes, very bad luck, beep."

"Right-"

"Beep." Harry interrupted.

"Hermione," Ron said turning to face her "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Papaaa."

"Whatever you do, don't excite him." With that last show of concern, Ron ran out of the portrait hole in search of the professors.

Watching him go and then pulling the pencils from his nostrils, Harry dryly said "Fat chance." This opened up the floodgates for everyone in the room, as the laughter they had been holding in during him and Ron's exchange burst free. For 10 minutes they giggled and rolled on the floor until their sides had split.

Surpisingly enough the plan did indeed work, and Harry was given leave of the tournament for reasons of insanity. And they all lived happily ever after. Until Voldemort came back, but for the time, they were happy.


	14. Percy Jackson MLP story idea 1

**Percy Jackson/MLP crossover**

 **AN: Something I wrote just for giggles.**

Percy groaned as the suns rays shined down through a crack in the curtains, waking him up after a decent nights sleep. His arms were wrapped around the chest of his long term girlfriend Annabeth. They had taken to sleeping with each other a little after the Battle of Manhatten, though the pair had only 'slept' with each other a handful of times.

Though their relationship was going great, the terrible luck all demigods seemed to have reared its ugly face when the two were mysteriously teleported from Earth to this new land. Percy didn't mind so much, he just sort of accepted this sort of thing could happen to him, while Annabeth reached a similar conclusion a little bit later. It may have been the fact that this new land was filled with pastel coloured ponies, and Percy's affinity for equines of all kinds.

This affinity though came with a downside, the severity of which depended on who you asked. Annabeth would say it was a minor inconvenience at most, while Percy would argue it caused some of the most awkward moments of his life. Case and point that very morning, as Percy woke up with his arms around his girlfriend, while a set of hoofs were wrapped around his lower torso. These hoofs were attached to a butter-cream coloured pegasus, who was mumbling incoherent words as she nuzzled into Percy's back.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked groggily.

"Yeah Seaweed-Brain?"

"It's happened again."

"Which one this time?" Percy could picture the smile on her face as she asked him. While he felt incredibly awkward about the sneaky snuggling ponies, Annabeth just found them hilarious.

"The yellow one, what was her name?"

"Fluttershy."

"Yeah her."

"She really likes you doesn't she?" Most of the ponies that lived in the town they had been staying in had broken in for the sake of cuddles, but non more so than the animal loving pegasus.

"It'd be easier to stop them if they weren't so damn adorable." Percy huffed.

"Just be glad they aren't trying to sleep with you 'that way'."

"Yeah, about that, I think the pony version of Aphrodite was trying to invite to a three way with her husband. Something about being irresistible, and filled with love or something, I don't know."

 **AN: can't really think of much else, just something to giggle to yourselves about. Could probably be incorporated into an actual fanfic, maybe as a bit of fluff for a lemon heavy story or something.**


	15. HP Ms Kobayashi's dragon maid story idea

Harry Potter/ Kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon crossover

Harry discovers a summoning ritual during _ year and uses it, not knowing it would summon a demon.

Fortunately for him, Lucoa the 'ex-goddess' happens to be nearby and takes the demon's place. Finding the boy too cute to leave alone, Lucoa drags him with her to Japan to visit Tohru.

Plenty of sexual activity or at least teasing would happen along the way along with lessons on actual magic from her and a bit from Tohru.

May accept Kobayashi as a sort of mother figure, may even have her related to Lily Evans giving Harry a blood relative that is not the Dursleys giving Dumbledore a good reason to let him stay in Japan.

When year 4 passes/has passed, it could include Gabriele coming to seduce Harry and finding herself battling with Kanna over who is cuter, or even over Harry.


	16. HP Xiaolin Showdown story idea 1

Harry Potter/Xiaolin Showdown crossover idea

After regaining her body, albeit in a less powerful form, Wuya decides that in order to do better in battle to collect the Shen Gong Wu she requires an apprentice to teach haylin magic too. So where does she go? No other than Hogwarts! Using unknown Haylin magic she manages to trick the school and staff into believing she is a normal, but powerful, witch. Taking the position of DADA teacher in Harry's 2nd year, she soon decides upon the young Potter to become her apprentice. Would include a somewhat-evil!Harry, HarryXWuya (with her being the dominant one in the relationship until Harry matured slightly into a more commanding boy/man), HarryXHarem (As all evil overlords deserve such a thing), competent!Harry, and possibly some non-con stuff. This fic would have to be done off of because of many of these elements.

Random ideas for this set up:

Wuya and Harry having private lessons where Wuya uses the alone time for 'pleasure' as well as teaching, such as having Harry pamper her feet or just eat her out.

Harry using Jack Spicer in a support role to create robots just to distract the monks so he can grab Shen Gong Wu.

Harry getting along with Chase Young's cats and maybe spending some time looking after them. Would not necessarily make him and Chase friends, just acquaintances.

Wuya having 'naughty' Xiaolin Showdowns to teach Harry about how they work and to give them a chance for some fun.

Harry using the Woozy Shooter, the Hogwarts ventilation/piping system, and a recording of hiss voice to leave the whole school vulnerable to his suggestions with a good chance to use it for sex purposes.


End file.
